fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ilamoh
The Ilamoh region is a region of the Pokémon World. It is located South of Kalos. The region was once two separate regions called the Illadorma Region and Hanhanmoh Region although were united due to a conflict in its ancient past. The region is rather unique as it contains more than eight standard Gyms requiring those travelling across the region to defeat more Gym Leaders than other standard regions. The region also has a number of large open areas, nine in total which each offer various key locations of the Ilamoh Region from its unsettling northern canyon to its deep blue southern abyss. History Long ago in the ancient past the Ilamoh Region was two separate regions, each ruled by Kings who, throughout the ages fought with one another over the small seaway between their two regions. However during this time an asteroid from deep within space crashed down into the region releasing a massive amount of energy, the Pokémon which had long been loyal to the two kings turned on them and the people and attacked with ferocity and anger. The two kings realizing the greater threat banded together and prayed to the powers above to save them, in response strange Pokémon that have only been spoken about in legend appeared, able to quell the foul rage that stirred in the hearts of the Wild Pokémon, they used a somber tone called the Call of Passing. As the Pokémon regained their senses the two Kings ended the war, realizing their petty squabbling had brought ruin to their kingdoms. Over generations the Ilamoh Region formed from this unity and the descendants of the kings disappeared into the populace. The Pokémon that saved the region long ago were revered in historical texts and many scholars still ponder to this day on their identity. As such the region has seen a massive surge in archaeologists and historians, fascinated by the mysterious tale which has gone unsolved for over five millennia. Ilamoh over time became a remarkably well documented region as exploration across the less travelled parts of the region allowed for a great deal of research into the various species of Pokémon that dwelt within the region to be obtained and documented. Approximately a century ago the old Pokémon League Association travelled to the Ilamoh Region and offered to establish a Pokémon League, due to the massive population of the region however it was agreed to expand the league parameters for the region to ensure proper coverage of the region for its league. As such the first fourteen-gym league was established in the region and would later go on to become the headquarters for one of the sub-divisions of the Pokémon League Association, the Guild of Gym Leaders. Cities, Routes & Other Locations Ilamoh is an extremely large region with many cities and towns. Each settlement provides a home for the residents there and also offers a variety of services and places of interest for players to visit, the Gym Cities are the largest in the region, the attraction of Gym Challengers and the influx of trade as a result results in these cities being the largest of all. Many of the smaller towns are quaint and cozy having a natural growth aspect to their overall design as they often appear with the houses and other features of the town to have been built where people wanted rather than to fit the layout of the settlement as opposed to the larger cities. Ilamoh has the most routes of any Pokémon region to date with 100 between both of its islands, the North Island has 40 Routes while the South Island has 59 Routes. Route 41 is the Route that connects the two islands together. Routes vary both in structure and environment, often Routes nearby one another will share similar environments although may have quirks about them to distinguish them from one another. The length of Routes can also vary significantly, some being short little jogs from one location to another while others are long stretches of land that offer a great deal of challenge to those hoping to pass through them. In addition certain routes are also more built up than others, Routes that connect major cities together are often quite urbanized some even having roads passing through them and as such will have footpaths for trainers to walk along while wild grass is kept to the sides so Pokémon are put into danger. Other Routes however are significantly more rural, almost untouched by humans they can be rough to travel through due to their winding and circular paths as well as dense foliage and ambushing Pokémon. Among Ilamoh's other sights are its Places of Interest, these come in two varieties, Dungeons and Wild Areas. Dungeons are the smaller of these and offer maze-like passageways that can often disorientate travellers, they have many nooks and crannies that offer a great deal of exploration for those willing to search for the secrets, dungeons also vary wildly in theme, some are lush green forests while others are bitterly cold mountains, offshore islands, old ruins from the ancient kingdoms, badlands plagued by sandstorms, industrial facilities overrun by Pokémon and much more. Wild Areas by contrast are large open environments often broken up by the terrain making navigation more free-form although sometimes still challenging, there are nine wild areas across Ilamoh, three on the North Island and six on the South Island, each one offers its own challenges and will often attract Pokémon that thrive in those sorts of environments. According to some, Pokémon not even native to Ilamoh turn up in these environments from time to time. Ilamoh is separated from Kalos by another, currently unnamed region, although is close enough that trade between Ilamoh's North Island and Kalos is common. Although unseen Ilamoh is also close to several other regions including a peninsula region to the East, an Island Region to the South-East and several mainland Regions to the West. Cities and Towns Places of Interest TBA Landmarks TBA Geography Environment TBA Climate TBA Mythology Nine Pokémon are considered to be of Legendary origin in the Ilamoh Region, the Pokémon are split into categories according to their role and history within the region. The King of the Birds Peragmudri is considered within the Ilamoh Region's mythology to be the King of all Birds, supposedly an ancient creature that was born from the very earth itself, ancient legend describes Peragmudri being crafted from the land, rising out of it carrying a mountain upon its back. Tales speak of how its mighty call unleashed a powerful awakening among all the birds across the world giving them the gift of flight. In Saglador Town, a tower was erected for this legendary Pokémon roughly 350 years ago, according to ancient scripture maintained within the tower, it was built by a splinter group of ancient Johtoans (people from Johto) who'd also constructed the Bell Tower and Brass Tower. As a result Peragmudri is believed to be the third member of the Tower Birds alongside Ho-Oh and Lugia. Fairytale Monster Hesadrar known as the Fairytale Monster is a creature commonly described in children's storybooks, it's supposedly an ancient Pokémon that was known to stalk in forests at night and would steal away children bringing them to its lair deep within the woods where they would be lost for all time. It's unknown whether Hesadrar is an actual Pokémon or simply a misinterpretation of another Pokémon as its descriptions are often vague and have been warped over generations due to alterations in the stories it's described in. Hesadrar is also believed to possibly have been the first Feral Pokémon and may be considered the cause of why Feral Pokémon appear in the wild from time to time as they're seen somewhat commonly in the Ilamoh Region particularly in its wild areas. Great Dragons of Conflict According to the ancient scriptures from the era of the two Kings, their fabled Pokémon which they had lead them into battle and were considered to be the main fighters of the conflict were two great and powerful dragons said to have power beyond that of regular Pokémon, Torzucuar, a dragon with Lightning so ferocious that it could petrify lesser Pokémon in its place and Lezellium who was capable of summoning hordes of Bug-Type Pokémon to overwhelm its adversaries through sheer numbers. The ancient literature describes many battles between these two Pokémon and the Kings and it's believed that at the height of the conflict when Pokémon began turning on their masters, the Great Dragons of Conflict turned on the Kings bringing about untold suffering and fear from all who lived in the regions, some scriptures even state that it was when the two dragons had nearly snuffed out the kingdoms that the Protectors of Ilamoh appeared and used their Song of Passing to quell the beasts. To this day the fate of the Great Dragons of Conflict is unknown, some believe they slumber deep beneath the earth awaiting for their kings to return to them to stir up the war that was unfinished, others believe that they disappeared to far away lands where they would never come into conflict with one another and out of the sorrow for the pain they had caused their Kings. The Hidden Creatures The Eldefei is a strange creature described off-handedly in much of the mythology of the Ilamoh Region, though small in stature they're numerous and believed to have appeared in ancient times, some believe that the Eldefei's appearance in literature predates the two kingdoms, supposedly from the scripture they're a strange Pokémon that can remain invisible until they're sought out by ones they can trust, as such they're one of the few Legendary Pokémon in Ilamoh to reportedly be seen from time to time. Aside from their powers of invisibility they're described as being helpers of humans by helping farmers in ancient times grow their crops and create trees that woodsmen could chop down and the next day would regrow back completely, it has been noted in some stories regarding the Eldefei that their power is much more limited than most Legendary Pokémon however and so they only appear after taking 100 year slumbers allowing them to absorb energy from the environment around them slowly before re-awakening. Protectors of Ilamoh TBA Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Regions Category:Locations